Twisted Affairs
by Girly.x.Girl
Summary: Nothing ever starts out the way that it finishes. Ever notice how Edward and Bella; Jasper and Alice; Emmett and Rosalie are drawn to each other instantly? Well I'm here to reverse that. AU - All human
1. Bella Moves to New York

**(A/N, Ok, so, hey guys! Now, you may be asking yourselves, why is Girly.X.Girl trying to write a TWILIGHT fan fic? Well, because I noticed some thing, while I've been reading Twilight fan fics. It always seems that the couples are instantly attracted to each other. If you don't get what I mean, have you noticed that, in almost every single story, as soon as Bella enters a room, Edward immediately thinks "Oh, I love her." Or when Jasper enters a room, Alice goes, "Oh, we're going to date now, I love him." Or when Rosalie enters a room Emmett goes, "Hot damn". (Well, ok, Emmett would probably do that anyways, but that's beside the point.) But I noticed this, and it got me thinking. That doesn't happen in real life. You aren't just, drawn to the person you end up loving, or even marrying. And it seems to happen in all the stories I've read! So what would happen with a story, if I put them all as humans, gave them a stereo type, and a different love interest. Well, I guess we'll see…)**

Bella's POV

"Yes Mom." I assured my mom for about the millionth time. It was almost like SHE was the one starting a new school, in a new town, a year before she was supposed to graduate.

"I mean, you're smart, you're pretty, you're-"

"A complete klutz." I finished the sentence for her, mentally snorting at her assessment. All right, fine, I was smart (I maintained an A average), and I wasn't completely hideous (with dark, straight hair, pale skin, a small frame, and not too tall). I WAS a complete and total klutz, though.

"Isabella Swan!" She snapped, and turned to glare at me.

"Mom, watch the road!" I all but screamed at her, and she sighed, and turned back to the front window, jerking the steering wheel a little bit. It probably wouldn't have mattered if we got into a car accident any ways, the old Ford she drove was a tank. I was surprised it wasn't used in war. Almost as surprised as I was when she wouldn't let Phil buy her a new car.

Phil. The name sounded sour to me, even in my own head. He was the reason I was in this mess. The reason that my mom decided to move us to New York buy such a big house that every one in my old town could each use a different toilet, and stick me in some high end, private priss school, when I was perfectly fine with public school, a small, cozy house, and a few close friends who I couldn't even think about, I missed them too much.

It wasn't that I didn't like Phil, I did (You know, as much as you can like a guy for seeing him about five minutes in a day) but I didn't see why I couldn't live with my dad.

But, this made my mom happy. And that was who I was –Selfless Bella Swan, the girl who made herself miserable so that every one else could be happy.

"Seriously mom, I'm going to be fine!" I tried reassuring her the best I could. I didn't want to be late for school just because my mother was having one her irrational anxiety attacks.

We drove for a few minutes in silence, until we drove up to the school. Our rusty truck looked extremely out of place with all the taxis, limos, and other fancy cars that were waiting outside the school. Now I knew why Phil had tried talking my mom into taking his Range Rover. I tried to ignore all the looks we were getting, but I couldn't fight the blush creeping up my neck. I would have insisted on walking, or taking the subway but my mom wanted to take me herself. What ever made her happy…

I put a smile on my face, and grabbed my book bag from the floor. It was Roxy. I noticed all the other girls were carrying expensive looking bags, most likely made out of Hippo skin, or some thing cruel like that. Every one was in uniform, too. I looked down at my pathetic tank top, sweater, and torn jean's combination. No one had warned me about uniforms.

When I looked at my mom she had tears in her eyes, tainted with a look of sympathy. Maybe I saw an apology in there, but I was probably projecting. "Mom. Don't!" I said exasperatedly. "I'm going to be late."

"Good luck kiddo." My mom smiled. "You're going to do great."

"I jumped out of the truck, kicked the door shut, and walked up the steps of what was to be my own personal hell for the next year. I tried to ignore the fact that every one was looking at me, and stepped inside the huge mahogany door of the school.

'_No one's looking at you Bella.'_ I repeated to myself in my head. But I knew it was a lie. Every one as staring at me, like I had three heads or some thing. To people like them, I might as well have.

My mom and Phil had told me that I needed to talk to the Headmaster, Professor Carlisle Cullen. I didn't know why I had to talk to the Headmaster, why I couldn't just get my class schedule, and then hunker down and pretend like I wasn't there, but I needed to talk about my…um…wardrobe issue with some one any ways. I even secretly wished that I'd used the Gucci…Pucci…Snucci….what ever, bag that Phil had bought me as an 'early birthday present.' Or so he'd called it.

I was wandering around the school, lost, while I watched kids converse with each other. I was sure most of them hadn't seen each other since the end of the last school year. They were probably all off vacationing the summer away on Yacht's, and private islands. I supposed I shouldn't be so stereotypical, but this seemed like a stereotypical school.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that the first had rang. I didn't even realize that I was standing outside the Headmasters and Main office door. And I didn't even notice that I had walked straight into another person, plowing them down. She was a tiny brunette, smaller than me, and she was sprawled out on the ground a few feet away from me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said, and I could feel my face frying. I wasn't too big myself, but this girl was tiny, and I'd sent her flying, her books and binder surrounding her, paper and pencils all over the place.

"Don't worry about it." She was smiling. That was a good sign. She quickly stood up, and shoved her hand out at me. "I'm Alice. Alice Brandon. You must be new." She said bluntly.

"Umm…yea. I'm Bella. I just moved her from Forks." That was all I could think of to say. Alice was really pretty. She was super skinny and short, with short black hair. Most people wouldn't be able to pull off the hair cut she had, but she could.

"Hm." Alice looked thoughtful for a minute, then bent down to put her books back together. I bent down to help her. "Well, I can imagine it'd be pretty hard to come to a new school, and you know, start all over, just as you're about to graduate. If you ever need some one to tell you what's what, come to talk to me, ok?"

"Ok. Yea. Sure. Thanks." I stuttered. And then I heard a booming laugh behind me.

"Did you take some one down AGAIN, Alice?" I turned around to see a huge…I couldn't force myself to think the word boy. He was more like a giant, with a big smile, dimples, and brown curly hair. And muscles. You could see them even through his long white shirt.

"Shut it Emmett." Alice said, though she was smiling. She stood up, picking up her books, and then smoothed out her skirt. I stood up too.

"This fool is Emmett." Alice practically sang, and pointed up at her friend, who planted a kiss on the top of her head. Ok, scratch that. More than friends? "And this is Bella." She pointed at me. "She's new."

"Hi…um…hi." I managed out, and before I knew it the giant was shaking my hand.

"Hi Bella. Emmett McCarty." He boomed, and then reached down to grab Alice's hand. "Alice, babe, we're going to be late for homeroom."

Alice smiled, and then waved at me. "See you around Bella!"

I took a minute to take a deep breath, and then opened the door to the Principals office.

It was a big room, with a big desk, covering the whole length of it, only a few feet away from the door. A small woman was there, filing papers. I cleared my throat, and said, "Excuse me, but I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here and I think I'm supposed to meet with the Headmaster?"

The woman looked up at me, a look of shock on her face, but then she composed herself, and smiled. "Of course Bella. I actually have you're file right here. You can sit down for a moment, and I'll come get you when Professor Cullen is ready for you. Help yourself to some tea, if you like."

And then she disappeared. I looked at the nametag on the desk. Gianna. Hm. That was a nice name. Unusual, but nice. After a few minutes of sitting there by myself, the door opened, and an arrogant looking boy with copper hair and green eyes walked through the door, as if he owned the place. He quickly scanned the room, and when he approved, he came to sit down beside. Apparently, he hadn't noticed I was there, because just as he sat down, he jumped back up again.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely.

"Bella Swan." I sniffed. "Who are you?" I tried to match his tone, but I didn't think I did a very good job.

He smirked, and sat down again. "Edward Masen. What are you in for."

"First day." I answered. I could have come up with some thing better, but I didn't feel the need to play up my life to please these spoiled rich kids. I only had to put up with them for one year…. I noticed that he was giving me the once over…more than once, and I fought the urge to turn my body away from him and make a face. Actually, I wanted to give him a good kick. "What about you?"

Edward's smirk widened, and he leaned back. "I was trying to get the little Whitlock loser to grow some balls and-"

But I never found out what 'the little loser' was supposed to do, because Gianna walked back into the room, with a smile on her face. Until she saw Edward. Then she scowled.

"It's the first bloody day, Masen. Can you not control yourself at all?" She asked in a clipped tone.

Edward leaned forward, raking his hands through his hair. It looked soft, and for a moment I wanted to touch it. Then I was repulsed with myself. "Nope." He whispered, and a look crossed Gianna's face. Was it…lust? I shook the thought from my head, as she turned to me.

"Professor Cullen is ready to see you, Bella." She said, smiling at me.

"See ya around, Swan." Edward said, in an attempted sexy voice, to me. I mimed shoving my finger down my throat, and followed Gianna around the desk, and down a hall, until we came to a big door with a golden "Headmaster" plate on it.

Gianna knocked once on the door. "Professor?"

"Come in." Called a strikingly masculine voice. Gianna opened the door, and all but pushed me inside, closing the door behind her. The office was amazing; it was all dark wood, with shelves and shelves of books. It had a big desk in the middle, with three big, brown, private library-ish chairs around it. One on one side, and two facing the big window behind the desk, looking over the streets of Manhattan.

I tried to keep the shock and wonder off my face, as I stepped forward, and stuck out my hand, figuring that was the right thing to do. "Hi Professor Cullen, I'm Bella Swan."

The professor smiled. He had movie star good looks, with golden hair, and kind, matching eyes. I'd never seen any one with golden eyes before, but they smoldered and sparkled.

"Isabella. Please, sit." He shook my hand firmly, then sat down, gesturing to one of the seats across from him. He had my file open on his desk, and was looking through it. "You have an amazing record. We're glad to have a student like you here." He observed after a moment. "May I ask you one thing though?" He asked, almost cautiously. I nodded, still a little too stunned to speak. I guess that was my body's way of dealing with stress and anxiety. Speechlessness.

"Why did you decide to switch schools so late?" Professor Cullen asked.

There was nothing but kindness showing in his face. He looked so young; he could have been twenty three. He probably was. Way too young to be running a school. I could have given him my whole life story, but I decided to keep it short.

"I have high expectations for myself. When my mom remarried, and we moved to New York, we both thought that it would be best if I went to…an…accredited school." Yea, that and the fact that I was bribed with college tuition. And my mom was playing the guilt card.

The professor nodded once, and then stood up. "I see that you took all AP classes at you're school in Forks. So, we've put you in all AP classes here."

I stood up too, not quite sure what he wanted me to do. I figured the safest thing would be to copy him. "That sounds great, thank you."

"And I suppose you'll be in need of a uniform." He muttered to himself. "Well, I'll get Gianna on it."

I was mentally beating myself up for not letting my mother take me to meet the Headmaster BEFORE school started.

"I hope you enjoy you're year here, Bella." I took that was my dismissal, and before I knew it, Gianna was escorting me out of the office, a small plastic bag in her hand. "Ok, I think these should fit…" She was talking to herself. "I even found a pair of shoes…"

She thrust the bag at me. "Go get changed, then come back, and I'll give you you're locker number, combination, and homeroom teacher. And I suppose you'll need a note explaining why you're late to homeroom…"

I looked around frantically, until I saw a door with a golden "Washroom" plate on it.

After a few minutes, I was out again, my jeans tucked safely away into my backpack. I looked at myself in the mirror. Gianna was right, the clothes did fit. Although the plaid skirt was a bit short, and the socks a bit too high, the loafers were comfortable, and the white blouse was soft. I hadn't tried on the red sweater yet, but it didn't feel itchy.

When I came out of the bathroom, Gianna wasn't there, but I noticed Edward Masen still was. He whistled, and I brushed the hair out of my face, trying to ignore the all too familiar redness creeping into my cheeks…

And then Gianna was there, shoving paper into my hands, explaining things at a rapid-fire pace.

I nodded dumbly, muttered a quick, "Thanks", and then was out the door, looking for room 306C. I wandered blindly around the school, until I finally found it. Of COURSE it would be on the highest floor, in the most secluded part of the school…

Without thinking about it, I wrenched the door open, and burst inside. 50 pairs of eyes spun around to look at me.

The school wasn't very big – in fact, I think there were only 50 or so people in my grade – but I hadn't expected them ALL to be in the same homeroom. No wonder the school allotted so much time for it.

Room 306C was actually more like a theatre, with isles and rows of seats, leading up to a stage. I walked quickly down the isle, praying to God that I didn't trip. And – by some miracle- I didn't. I handed the cranky looking man standing up on the stage the note Gianna had given me. He read it, nodded once, and then shooed me off the stage. I took the first seat I could, right in the very front.

Fortunately, I wasn't sitting beside some pierced looking freak.

Unfortunately, I was sitting next to the complete opposite. A gorgeous, but slightly anal looking blonde. I smiled at her, but she didn't return the smile. Her eyes raked over my body, and I got extremely self conscious, and turned back to the stage, trying to focus on the lecture.

When the lecture was finished, every one stood up, taking out their time tables, and the chatter started as every one began to compare them. The model blonde I had been sitting beside wasn't talking to any one, so I decided to introduce myself.

I walked up to her, where she was waiting with a scowl on her face, while two boys were wrestling in front of her, blocking the isle. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I just moved here." I said, stretching out my hand.

She turned to face me, and the look on her face probably could have melted iron. "Rosalie Hale." She said stiffly, then, without a second glance back at me, stepped over the wrestling boys with her perfectly polish designer heel, and clacked away.

I was a little bit shocked. I have never met some one so rude in my entire life. Not even that Edward guy. I as sure in for an interesting year.

**(A/N Well, thanks for reading guys! Please review, it would mean a lot to me. Even tell me if you've seen the fact that the characters are always attracted to each other and/or dating already. You can even flame, if that's what you think necessary. I want to know what you think! Thanks!)**


	2. Edward's First Day

**(A/N Ok, well thank you so much to the people who reviewed! I just want to say, Edward IS an asshole in this chapter, and probably many chapters following this one. So he will be very out of character. Oh, also, I've decided to change the rating to M. It just gives me the freedom to swear, and, you know, put in other stuff like that. You've been warned. Enjoy!)**

Edward's POV

I sighed, and stepped out of the doors of the office, trying not to think about what had just happened. Cullen had threatened to expel me. That was a new one. He'd tried suspension, detention, and various other threats, but never expulsion. I wasn't too worried, though. My father, Edward Sr. would never allow it, even if he had to donate a freaking library to the school. Again

I quickly brushed the thought from my head. There was no way I'd be expelled. My grades were too good for that. It was just my attitude. Just because I was trying to get Jasper Whitlock to buy some crack…

If only he weren't such a baby. The bell rang again. 'Oh well, missed homeroom.' I thought to myself, as I strut down the hall way, noticing all the admiring, and lust filled glances I got from all the girls I walked past.

I was very interested in girls of course, as a whole, but I was not interested in a serious relationship at all. It was basically a one night stand, or nothing with me. Maybe that's why I was known as such an asshole. My shrink (part of the latest deal with my father. It was either I did therapy twice a month, or moved out.) said it was because my mother died when I was young, and my dad was never around, so I was trying to fill the void. I said it was because I was a normal seventeen year old male, with normal seventeen year old male hormones. Either way, I supposed it didn't really matter, as long as I was getting some.

And then, the pretty brunette with a name like a bird from the office was all I could see. Mostly because she had knocked me over, right onto my back, her suddenly crimson face only a few inches away from mine.

"Why hello there." I grinned, and she jumped up off of me as if I were on fire.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She stuck out her hand, offering to pull me up, muttering some thing about 'the second person she'd run down in less than an hour'.

I scoffed, shoving her hand aside, and was swiftly on my feet, glaring down at her, letting her know she could pick up my books. Her already red face got even darker, and she got down on her knees, and started gathering up my things. I watched her curiously. She WAS pretty, hot, even, and tiny.

"Well, that's just how I like 'em, on their knees", I commented, trying to be funny. Apparently, it wasn't.

Her delicate face twisted up in what I imagined was to be anger. She shoved my books into my chest, turned on her heel, and stomped away. It would have been convincing, too, if she hadn't left her books behind.

It took her a minute to figure it out, but then she was back, on her knees, gathering up her things.

"They always keep coming back for more." I murmured to myself, wondering how mad I could make her. She ignored me this time, but I heard her take a calming deep breath in.

"So, what class do you have, Bonnie?" I asked her conversationally.

"The names Bella, asshole." She huffed, and then stood up. "And it's really none of you're business."

"Hey, you knocked me down." I retorted. "You don't need to be so rude."

"I can be as rude as I want to be!" She all but snarled back, staring straight into my eyes.

I was surprised that she didn't swoon as soon as she looked into my eyes. That was what usually happened with girls. One look deep into my eyes, and they were gone. Apparently not with Bonnie. I mean Bella. "Oh, good one!" Was all I could think to snap back at her.

She opened her mouth like she was going to say some thing, then thought better of it, and snapped it closed. Then, she turned around slowly, as if hoping not to knock some one down again, and started speed walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Bella?" I called after her, a shit eating grin on my face. I was surprised when she turned around. Her eyes were wide, and her face was red. I was sure she had noticed too. "Weren't you going that way?" I pointed behind me.

She was running towards me, then shoved past me, and was gone. The hall was completely empty, now. I wasn't sure if the final bell had rung, or if every one was just being paranoid because it was the first day. Either way, I didn't really care.

I took the first look at my schedule. I had AP Calculus, first. Fucking perfect. Great way to start off my morning. By the time I got to the math room, every one else was seated. Mr. Gurney was sitting at his desk, calling out names. I strolled through the door lazily, just as he called, "Masen, Edward." Perfect timing. The old bat didn't even look up.

"Present." I called, scanning the room for a seat. I noticed that the class was all boys. They did this to me on purpose. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. Ok, scratch that. Shit ass timing. The only free seat was beside eternal dork, Jasper Whitlock. Complete with tall, lanky body, and thick glasses. He had golden hair, and blue eyes. I supposed he COULD have been appealing to girls, if it weren't for his annoying attitude, and social retardedness. And if he ditched the glasses.

I sighed loudly, and made my way up to the front of the classroom to sit beside the bookworm who had gotten me busted before I'd even attended homeroom. And I hadn't even been trying to be a jerk, that time. I knew that Jasper was lusting after Alice Brandon (school's head cheerleader. I can honestly say I've THOUGHT about going for her, but she was too peppy and…nice for me. Too much cute, not enough hot. That, and the fact that I'd be smaller that a peanut by the time Emmett McCarty was finished pummeling me.) and I was just trying to help him impress her. Well, that's what I would have said if any one asked. Maybe I was just looking for an excuse to pick on him. Maybe I was just bored.

Jasper didn't even glance at me as I sat down beside him. Mr. Gurney looked up. "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Masen." He said, some what sarcastically.

"My pleasure." I replied lazily, and Jasper turned to look at me, the expression on his face full of disgust.

"At least I can get ass." I muttered to him, and, shaking his head slightly, he turned back to face Mr. Gurney.

The first day was always crap. You sat there, listened to the teacher drone on about expectations, signed a bunch of paperwork that no one even reads, nor follows, and signed out you're textbooks.

I was more than glad by the time Calculus was over. I was just about to turn around to leave, when Jasper stopped me. "What do you want?" I snarled at him.

"I don't want you to try to sell me drugs any more." He replied, quietly.

Man, he really did need to grow some balls. "Don't worry, ass face. I won't bother you any more." I was tempted to tell him that if he couldn't do me a favour, I wouldn't bother to do the same, but figured that he wasn't even worth it. He'd been going to the school longer than me, and had no friends. He was drooling all over Alice Brandon (who had a boyfriend), and I'd already screwed around with half the girls in the school, and had more friends than I even knew the names of. He really wasn't worth my time.

And with that, I was already out the door, ready to go to my next class. P.E. Perfect.

I was happy to see that my P.E was co-ed. 'Now that's more like it.' And even more pleased to see that Bella Swan was in it. She was sitting with little Alice (who was with her entourage, of course) who was chatting away to her. Bella kept nodding politely, but she was looking around the room. And then she spotted me. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned back to Alice, and said some thing. I couldn't completely read what she was saying, but I knew it was about me, because Alice turned around, rolled her eyes at me, and then was whispering to Bella.

I smirked to myself, in a pleasant mood. My mood turned sour, however, when all we did in P.E was listen to Copeland drone on about rules and regulations in the gym. He also explained the co-ed rules, and how if we couldn't handle it maturely, they'd separate us into two separate classes.

After that, I had two other classes. AP English and AP French. I didn't see the point. I already spoke both of them fluently. My mood was incredibly sour, by the time lunch rolled around.

I cut out to smoke a joint, and noticed that James Nightindale and Laurent Versace. I supposed you could call them my 'best friends'. If I had such things. Usually, we met up at lunch, smoked a joint, and bitched about our teachers, classes, and girls. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Yo, Ed, whassup?" Laurent asked me, sticking out his fist. I bumped it with mine, and sat down next to James in the grass.

I shook my head, and then pulled out a bag of weed, and threw it into the grass in front of me. I wasn't addicted to the stuff. It was just a good stress reliever. Although, I didn't quite feel like blazing on the first day back. So I just sat there, listening to Laurent and James complain. Until I felt the need to ask them some thing.

"Hey, did you guys meet Bella Swan? The new girl?" I asked suddenly.

"Sure, she's in my English Lit. class." Laurent said, taking in a deep inhale.

"She's hot." James said, and Laurent nodded.

"Why?" Laurent asked, curious.

"No reason." I mumbled. And I really didn't have one. Other than the fact that it was driving me crazy as to why she didn't seem infatuated with me.

James and Laurent exchanged a look, and then shrugged it off. I checked my watch. Lunch was almost over, and I had my favourite class. AP Chemistry.

I stood up. "Well, I'm gunna bounce." It was hard not to talk ghetto when you were with Laurent.

"See ya later, man." James replied, and Laurent nodded at me. I walked away, after inhaling one deep breath of pot. Damn, it smelled good.

I strolled into AP Chemistry about three seconds before the bell rang. There was only one girl, and I was surprised to see it was the frigid bitch, Rosalie Hale. Oh well, she was hot, and no one was sitting beside her…Yet.

So I walked up, slung my jacket over the back of the chair beside hers, and sat down.

"Masen." She said as her way of greeting.

"Hale." I returned the hello. That was what was similar about me and her. We didn't let people in. And we were both hot. It was almost hard NOT to be horny around her. She looked like a model, with long, luscious blonde hair, an amazing body, and she was tall. Even taller with the stilettos that she wore. I didn't know WHY, there was supposed to be a dress code. Not that I was complaining.

I saw her glancing at me from the corner of her eyelids, and smirked. And for an instant, a picture of Bella Swan flashed through my head. Then Jasper, followed by Alice, Emmett, James, Laurent, and then Professor Cullen, for some odd reason.

And in that one moment, I knew that I was definitely in for an interesting year.

**(A/N NOW, DON'T GET ME WRONG! I LOVE JASPER! IF I HAD MY WAY, I WOULD MARRY HIM! After I fought off Emma, Matisse and Mona haha! But nerd was just the character I gave him, because it made the most sense in my head. And it makes sense for Edward to abuse him. And I'm not trying to be objectifying to girls (as I am one), or making fun of people who do drugs or any thing, I was just really getting into the bad ass character haha. Honestly. I'm just really trying to play up the high school stereo types. I'm sorry! Don't throw things about me! Unless it's a review. Make those heavy. Thanks guys!) **


	3. Inside Rosalie's Mind

Rosalie's POV

My heart began beating as soon as I figured out that Edward Masen would be in my Chemistry class. And it began thumping when he came to sit down beside me. Truth – I'd had a crush…no, crush makes it sound school girly. This was strictly business. I'd been lusting after Edward Masen since he moved here four years ago.

"Masen." I greeted him, trying to sound cold and uncaring. But even I heard the lust in my voice.

"Hale." He replied in the same tone, except his tone was slightly more clipped.

He was SUCH a druggie, and laid back, and such an asshole. The complete and total opposite of me, Rosalie Hale, the tight-knit bitch with the stick shoved up her ass. In truth, I just wanted to get out of this place, so I could go to Harvard. My dream ever since I'd been five. I sneaked a peek at him out of the corned of my eye – he was looking at me, his eyes raking over my body, not trying to be discreet, like I'd been. He had a cocky smirk on his face. He was so hot. I supposed that was where we were the same, though. I knew how hot I was. I'd been asked countless times if I was a model, or an actress. And I also knew that I was in a class with all boys, which I planned to use to my advantage.

That was one thing I loved about my school. The completely un-even boy to girl ratio.

We spent most of the class signing papers, and signing out resource materials. We even took a safety quiz, because we'd be doing a lot of labs and such. It wasn't until Mr. Banner excused himself for a few minutes, about five minutes away from the bell that Edward spoke to me.

"Have a nice summer, Hale?" He asked. Coming from any one else it would have been nice, conversational, even. But coming from him it sounded pompus and arrogant. And so hot.

"Oh yea. Spending the summer tutoring spoiled rich pre-teen brats is always nice." I couldn't keep the regret out of my voice, even though I wanted to it sound sarcastic. I'd done it for my college application, hoping I'd get to deal with little cute kids. It was just my luck that I got stuck with six bitchy girls ranging from age 11 to 14.

"You ARE a spoiled rich brat." Edward reminded me, a smirk on his face.

"Kiss my ass, Masen." I muttered, looking down at the outline I was supposed to be reading.

"It would be my pleasure." I looked up at him in shock, a crooked grin forming on his face. I couldn't help the pink that flooded the my cheeks. And as if reading my mind, he cocked his head to the side, and said, "And I take it that it would be YOU'RE pleasure too, Hale."

I rolled my eyes at him, and turned back to my paper. He seemed to take the hint, and then was silent for a minute. Then he was muttering, "Aren't you going to ask me how MY summer was?"

Well, I wasn't, but I decided to take the bait. "How was you're summer, Masen?"

"Perfect. If you call touring Europe aimlessly, supposed to have met you're father in Venice, only to not see him for the entire summer, with no way to get back home." He answered. I didn't know why he was telling me this, if he was being genuine, or if he wanted to me to feel bad for him, rip his clothes off, and jump him on the spot. Although, that didn't sound like such a bad idea…

"I'd rather have you're vacation." I muttered to myself.

My heart skipped a beat when he grinned the crooked grin. "I'd say I'd rather have you're vacation…but I hate kids." He replied.

"I thought I liked kids. Now, I'm pretty sure I hate them." I answered. Edward opened his mouth to reply, but Mr. Banner waltzed back into the room. He handed out a few more pieces of paper, and I sighed, and signed them all without reading them. It was the same thing, year to year. And it didn't look like any one else had bothered reading them.

By the time the bell had rang, I was extremely grateful. The sex exuding from Edward was enough to give me a migraine. I rushed out of class, running to my locker. It was the first day, I did not want to be late, and give a bad impression. Even though the teachers all knew who I am, any ways.

In my hurry, I wasn't watching where I was going, and ran straight into Emmett McCarty. I would have fallen, my legs toppling right out from under me, if his big arms didn't grab mine, and keep me from falling.

"Watch yourself, Hale." The way he said it didn't sound mean, but it did sound a little bit threatening. This was probably due to the fact that I hated Alice Brandon. His girlfriend. Every one was always shocked when I said I hated her. She was just so cute and…likeable. Well, I hated her for one main reason. I was jealous. And not ashamed to admit that.

People weren't usually better than me, I wouldn't let them be. But Alice had gotten the spot of cheerleading captain, over me (that was when I had quit, claiming I was much to busy to continue cheerleading, too.) And not only that, she was dating Emmett McCarty. Way back when, I'd liked him. A lot. And then, he'd asked HER out. Over ME. Rosalie Fucking Hale. I was so sure that he'd only asked her out because she made cheerleading captain, which pissed me off even more, because if I HAD made captain, he probably would have went for me.

"Well, if you weren't so BIG, and didn't block up half the hallway, I wouldn't have run into you." I snapped at him, pushed myself away from him, and walked away, my nose in the air. So not interested any more. I was going after Masen.

I got to my next class (History) just before the ball rang, and quickly took the only seat available. Next to the new girl. I think she'd said her name was Bella Swan.

Although I admired her forwardness this morning, she was too pretty for me to befriend. Besides, I had enough friends. I wasn't willing to let her in my social circle, which was probably what she would expect if I started being nice to her.

As I sat down, the stupid whore didn't even look in my direction. I exhaled sharply, slamming my books down on the table, while the teacher took attendance.

There was no space to talk for a little while, until we were left in silence to 'look over our worksheets.' I was sure the teacher just wanted an excuse to go light up. Mr. Sripe was a huge stoner.

I took the opportunity to look around the room. None of my friends were in this class. Fuck, none of my friends seemed to be in ANY of my classes. Of course, I knew who every one was (it was kind of hard not to know who every one was when there were 50 kids in you're grade) but that didn't mean I liked any of them. I noticed that Emmett McCarty was sitting in the back, with his jock friend Demetri Scutti. I rolled my eyes, and turned back around in my seat.

It wasn't until then that I looked over at Bella -who was looking right back at me – and smiled. It was forced, and I was sure that she could tell.

"Bella, right? From the assembly this morning?" I know what I said before about having enough friends, but it didn't seem like there was any one else interesting in this class.

She clicked her tongue. "Yup." Apparently she wasn't interested. Or maybe she was just mad about my ubrupt exit earlier. It wasn't my fault – how was I supposed to know we'd have a class together? It took a deep breath, and tried again.

"So, where'd you move from?" I was trying to be conversational. It was either that, or 'How was you're summer?' So lame.

"Are you PMSing?" She asked.

How rude. "Um." Bitch. "No." Slut. "Why?" Whore.

"Well, earlier you were all, run away from the new girl, and now, just because we have a class together, you're being all nice. What gives?"

Was she retarded? Dropped on her head as a child? "Yea, that's exactly why I'm trying to be nice. We don't get seating plans around here, usually you're stuck in the same spot for the year. I just figured that, you know, since you're the new girl, you'd need a friend. And I didn't want sitting here for a year to be hell. But you know, I could make you're life a living hell, if you prefer." I tacked on as an afterthought.

She looked a little taken aback.

'Take that you stupid slut.' I thought to myself, grinning inwardly. And with that, I officially hated Bella Swan. I knew it was irrational, but I didn't care. I'm a really stubborn person, and, just like my hatred for Alice Brandon (which had lasted a LONG time) I knew this new rivalry wasn't going to go away.

"Welcome to New York, bitch."

**(A/N Ok, so that was a little bit more difficult for me, but the next POV will be better, I promise. I'm actually so excited, I'm going to go and write it now! Hehehe! Please review guys, I'll love you forever! Hearts!)**


	4. Poor, Poor Jasper

**(A/N Hey you guys. Sorry it took so long, but you can thank my friend Sarah for making me update! Enjoy!)**

Jasper's POV

I sat on the cold marble floor, right underneath my locker, eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I had been dreading this day for weeks. The first day of school. The day where the social bar was set. And, of course, I was sitting by myself, in my usual spot, eating my usual peanut butter and jelly sandwich. With the crusts cut off. Just like it had been since grade one, when every one stopped talking to me.

I supposed people weren't really mean to me. That would require people to actually talk to me. Mostly I sat by myself, ate by myself, kept to myself…I had no friends.

But in the past couple years; the jack ass Edward Masen had been noticing me. And not in the good way. This morning, he even went as far as to try to sell me drugs.

I sighed, and banged my head back into the locker. Emmett McCarty would be having a party that Friday. Rumors were already starting to circulate. And, like always, every one who was invited would be social royalty. And, as usual, I wouldn't be invited.

I would almost be determined to try to change that, except, I didn't totally care what these people thought of me. I was only here because I wanted to fulfill my life-long goal – Go to Harvard Law School. I was going to be a Lawyer. I was going to be a GOOD lawyer. My high school years would mean nothing to me. That's what I had to tell myself every day.

And then she walked by. I started at her – I couldn't help it, and it wasn't like she was looking at me. She was surrounded by a group of girls – as usual – with the hulking Emmett McCarty holding her hand.

Alice Brandon: Ok, I'll admit it. At the risk of sounding like a lovesick, 15 year old girl, I was crushing on Alice Brandon. And she didn't know I existed.

I sighed, and looked at my sandwich. I wasn't hungry, all of a sudden. And I had AP Biology next. Yipee.

I heard the bell ring, and sighed, standing up, and throwing out my half eaten sandwich. I grabbed my books from my locker, and walked slowly to my next class. I wasn't there super early, but I wasn't late, either. I didn't exactly want to be at the front, so I found a seat in the dead centre of the class room.

And it was my absolutely lucky day when Alice and her best friend Tanya came waltzing into the room, their shoes clacking some what annoyingly…and sat down in the desk right in front of me. I overhead snippets of their conversation.

"Yea, my parents need me to do well in this class…"

"Sitting up front with help us concentrate better…"

"I hope there aren't any hotties in the class…"

Well, that made me feel good about myself. I knew that I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all. And I was sure I couldn't count on a new seating plan any time soon.

And then Alice was turning around, waving at some one at the door. I whipped around, and saw her. She had to be new, because I hadn't ever seen her before. She was quite pretty, tall, and skinny. And probably a bitch.

"Bella!" Alice called, waving her over. "Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, Bella." Alice introduced Tanya to the new girl, whose name, I assumed was Bella. Hm. That suited her.

"Oh...you can't sit with me. Ass hat." Alice cursed to herself. "Well, sit behind me, so we can talk, and like, pass notes and stuff."

Tanya rolled her eyes, and muttered "So much for paying attention."

Alice was so girly and bubbly. I loved it.

"Ok, as long as…" Bella turned to me. "I'm sorry, what's you're name?"

It took me about a minute to process that she was talking to me. I was shocked, and sputtered out, "Um, yea…I…sure…go….um….yea. Ahead."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I went red. "Go ahead." I mumbled.

Alice grinned at me. "Thanks Jamie, you're the best."

I was flushed with pride. It didn't even matter that she'd gotten my name wrong. I was the best.

Then the final bell rang. "I'll talk to you A.S.A.P; I want to invite you to Emmett's party." Alice told Bella, then flashed a polite smile at me, and then turned around, and started talking to Tanya.

People either knew who I was – because they tortured me frequently – or didn't know who I was at all. This was most of the student body. Unfortunately, Edward was one of the ones who liked to torture me. And unfortunately, Alice was one of the ones that had no clue who I was. Even though I'd known her since pre-school. And I didn't know which one was worse.

Bella smiled at me; then stuck out her hand. She seemed completely at ease. "Hey Jamie. I'm Bella."

I sighed sharply, and turned to face her. "My names Jasper, actually."

She looked confused. "But Alice just said…"

"Yea, well people don't know who I am around here. In fact, no one talks to me. Except for the occasional torment. You know, I'm surprised that she even got the first letter right."

Bella looked sad for a moment, and then asked, "Why? You're totally cute."

She was just trying to make me feel better. I forced a smile, then turned around in my seat to face the front.

The teacher prattled on for a bit, then gave us the rest of the class to get ahead with reading, and signing out paperwork and every thing. As he left the room. I instantly loved him. Until Bella started talking again.

"So, you have a thing for Alice, eh?" She asked, not quietly.

I quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shh!" I hissed.

"What, it's not exactly subtle. The way you look at her…How long have you known her?" Bella asked, chewing on her pouty lip.

"Since Kindergarten." I answered, hoping my voice sounded like I didn't want to have this conversation any more. I really didn't.

"And she doesn't even know you're name. How sad. Why don't I help hook you up?" Bella sounded sincere. But I didn't believe it, since I'd been abused for years.

Oh right. And get beaten into the size of a rubrics cube by Emmett. "Look, Bella you seem nice, and I know I may sound like a dick, but can you stop being so…nice?"

Bella looked taken aback. "Why? I just thought…"

"You thought what? That you know, you're the first person to talk nicely to me since Second Grade? You gunna go and laugh at me when this class is over?" I was being a jerk, but I couldn't help it. Nice wasn't even in my vocabulary any more.

The look on her face made me regret it instantly. "Look, I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

There was a few minutes silence. It was killing me. I didn't know what had come over me, and I wanted to take it back. I opened my mouth, and turned to her, to see that she was smiling.

She was almost as cute as Alice. Almost. Not quite. "It's ok. You know, I like you Jasper. I think we're going to be good friends."

She was blunt. I liked it. "Are you sure? It's social suicide."

"Says who?"

"Edward Masen."

"Oh, well he's an asshole." I was so happy I could have kissed her. Usually girls were all swoony over him. Ok, yea, the guy was good looking, but he was a pig.

And from that moment on, I have a friend in New York. A friend that (as an added plus) was friends with Alice. I liked her so much, I would have settled for friendship, as long as she was happy. Because, I didn't really believe that she was happy with Emmett. I could have just been projecting, and probably was, but I think she could have done better. Emmett was a nice enough guy, but he didn't seem right for cute little Alice.

And then I noticed I was twirling my pencil between my fingers, as I usually do when I think, and before I could realize, I have flipped it straight into the back of Tanya's head.

Both she and Alice turned around, Tanya with a death glare on her face, Alice with a look of amusement.

"You know, if you want to get our attention, you don't have to throw things at us." Tanya said some what snootily, then struck up a conversation with Bella, who was a little preoccupied, staring at Alice. Startled, I turned to look at her too.

"Here you go Jackson." Alice said politely, as she picked up my pencil and put it back on my desk. Well…she had spoken to me. I think that was an improvement. And she'd gotten my name close enough. It was better than the time she called me Roy.

I looked up, and Bella's eyes were clouded with emotion. She felt bad. For me. This was a foreign concept.

When the bell rang, I was happy that Biology was over. I had a feeling it was either going to be an amazing class, or the worst torment of my life. Even more of a torment than when Edward made me eat dirt.

I sighed, and picked up my stuff. At least I had law next. The only problem, I had to go to my locker, and get my things. Emmett and his jock friends were standing in front of it, totally blocking my way. And ignoring me every time I said some thing about it.

So I had to wait for five minutes, making me late for my next class. When I finally got my stuff, I started sprinting.

I ran into Law class. Mr. Nichols looked up at me. "Nice of you to be on time, Mr…." Great. Even teachers didn't know my name. "Now find a seat."

I looked around the class room. There were three rows, four chairs back. There were only two free seats left, both at the back. Edward Masen was sitting in the one on the left, by the windows, and there were two empty beside him. I sighed, and trudged down the row, sitting in the right row, leaving an empty seat in between me and my tormentor.

I had been hoping to make a good impression in Law, considering the fact that I wanted to be a Lawyer. I sighed again, and put my chin in my palm, leaning forward on the desk. And then there was a petite knock on the door. Mr. Nichols opened it, and little Alice was standing outside.

"Sorry, Mr. Nichols, I was just-" She started, but was cut off.

"Oh, no worries dear." Mr. Nichols smiled kindly at Alice, and her delicate features stretched into a grin so big, she looked as if she might break her face. Then she skipped down the isle, taking the seat in between me and Edward.

"Hi Edward!" She chirped, looking over at Edward.

Then, "Hi Jared!" She trilled, looking over a me.

Edward let out a loud "HA!" It was a little less close than Jackson was, but she was running out of J's. I'm sure she'd get it right ONE of these days. And now I was sitting next to her in Law…

I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't stop myself from looking over at Alice. She was so…beautiful. And it took me a few minutes that Edward was looking at her too. But it wasn't in the adoring way that mine was. It was perverse, and making me uncomfortable. As if he was fucking her with his eyes.

She was completely unaware of the fact, and it made an anger well up inside me that I didn't know I had. I took a few deep breaths to calm down, and forced myself to look away.

I didn't know that Alice was interested in law. I definitely didn't know the Edward was interested in law. But then again, I guessed that there were a lot of things that we all didn't know about each other. I sighed one last time, loudly, this time. I was sure that I was in for one hell of a year. Again.

**(A/N Well, that was extremely long for me. Six pages on Word! So, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Urgh, you guys, please review! I really want to know what you think, if you have advice, ideas, or what ever. Even to tell me my story sucks! Any ways, thanks for reading! Hope you liked this one – I sure did!)**


	5. Alice's Trauma

**(A/N This chapter is for all those people who asked me to update in you're Christmas cards. You know who you are. Enjoy! And Merry Christmas!)**

Alice's POV

I sighed, and shut my locker. It wasn't easy being popular. Ok, sure, it was fun, but it was certainly not easy. Only a week had gone by since the beginning of school, but it had seemed like a month. I had just finished cheerleading practice. It was also 7:00 at night. I still had to go home, do homework, and eat some thing before I went over to Emmett's house. Yes, it was, in fact a Friday night, but all I wanted to do was curl up with some ice cream before passing out.

I had spent her day, and her week, for that matter, socializing, schmoozing, and basically just being sociable. And now I had the busiest of weekends to look forward to. I had Emmett's party, for one thing.

I felt my phone vibrate in my sweater pocket, and whipped it out, flipping it open. It was a text message, from Emmett. Who else? I rolled my eyes, and snapped my phone shut, shoving it back into her pocket.

I turned down the hallway, and saw poor Bella Swan, a new girl that I had become 'kind of' friends with, being basically held against a row of lockers by James Nightindale. It appeared that he had been drinking (when was he ever sober?) and Bella looked quite frightened.

"Come on, you know you want to." James was saying, and Bella was stuttering.

"Ok James, that's enough; stop picking on the fresh meat." I clapped my hands twice, and James looked in my direction.

"Well, if it isn't little Alice Brandon." James leered. "Come to finally accept my offer."

Don you WANT me to puke? I thought. "No thank you. Bella, come with me for a minute, I want to talk to you."

Bella seemed only too happy to oblige, and ducked out from under James' arm, and practically knocked me over. "Bye James." I called over her shoulder.

It took him a minute to realize we were leaving, and then a stream of steady swear words started to come out of his mouth, following the girls down the hallway. I couldn't make out most of them, but it sounded some thing like, "Stupid fucking prude bitch." Along with others. Many others.

"Keep it up, Nightindale, I'm sure Emmett needs some one new to pummel." I called over her shoulder. Then I giggled.

"Thanks." Bella breathed, as soon as they were out of the school. "Don't worry about it. What were you doing here so late?" I asked, quickly hailing a cab.

"Oh, I um, was at tutoring." Bella blushed.

"You need a tutor?" I asked, climbing into a cab.

Bella shook her head, and stepped back. "I tutor other people. I erm…need the money. Kind of. Used to."

I waited for a minute, then said, "Are you getting in, or not?"

Bella looked around, then quickly climbed in the cab, shutting the door.

It was silent for a few minutes, then Bella asked, "Does Emmett really pummel people?"

I laughed. Silly Bella. "No, he's a big sweat heart. Most of the time. He's just threatening looking. He likes the attention, I think."

"Oh." Bella nodded once, then looked out the window.

I sighed. I really didn't want to be rude to Bella, but honestly, I was done 'fake smiling' and pretending that every one didn't bore me to death or make my head hurt. When I looked back over at Bella, she was staring at me. "Thanks for saving me." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Sorry I'm not so chatty. I'm exhausted."

"Does it ever get better?" Bella asked, and I wasn't sure if she was asking about her being tired, or school being hectic. So I answered honestly to both questions. "No."

* * *

I sighed, and sat up. "Emmett, slow down." I said for what felt like the millionth time. In fact, it probably was the millionth time. It had happened the night before, when I met him after cheerleading practice, and it was happening at the party that Emmett was supposedly hosting.

He was trying to pressure her to have sex. Again.

Emmett groaned, and sat up. "Alice, we're in grade 12 now. I think we're ready."

I pouted. "I don't. And I'm not going to let you pressure me into doing some thing I don't want to do." Sure, Emmett was a nice guy, but he was always pressuring me, and not always just to have sex. It was every thing in my life, I was starting to feel like I never had a say. But they'd been together for a long time, and in Emmett's defense, he has every right to be getting impatient. It wasn't that I wasn't into him and every thing, because I was…am! I just…it didn't quite feel right.

"Shouldn't we go downstairs, and, be uh…sociable?" I asked, standing up, and picked my shirt up off the floor.

Emmett groaned again. "Alice…" He started, but I was already out the door.

Face to face with some random kid. "Uh, scuse me." I said, as he leered down at my chest. I quickly covered myself with my shirt, and then when I had ducked out from underneath him, I slid it on.

"Alice!" I heard some one call, and I turned around. It was Tanya. "Hey!" I gave her a hug."

"What are you doing down here? Some one saw you go upstairs with Emmett." Tanya wiggled her eyebrows, and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, funny." Even Tanya didn't know that Emmett and I hadn't 'done it' yet. Not that she really ever asked. Every one just assumed.

"So, how was it?" She asked, and I grabbed her drink out of her hand, and took a big swig. Rum and Coke. Heavy on the rum. Yummy.

"Hey, did Bella Swan end up coming?" I asked, and Tanya shook her head. "I haven't seen her."

"Oh." I was a little disappointed. I felt bad for being so…I guess bitchy last night, I wanted to talk to her.

Tanya took her drink back. "Ok, I'll take THAT." She said, and I noticed it was almost empty. I giggled. "Whoops."

"I think I'm going to go home." I said to Tanya. "Can you tell Emmett-"

"Tell Emmett what?" A big booming voice asked behind me, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

Tanya said, "There's a hottie over…there…that I'm going to…just…yeah." And then she was gone.

"I'm going to go home, I feel a little…uh…sick." I said, still not facing my boyfriend.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sounding concerned.

I forced my voice to be chipper. "Uh huh." You know, I'm exhausted, both mentally and physically, and it's only the first week of school. But I'm ok. I couldn't even convince myself.

I don't think he really believed me, but he was then in front of me, and gave me a hug. "Call me tomorrow." And then he was gone.

I grabbed my coat before I hopped into the elevator, and once I was outside, hailed a taxi. I really just wanted to put on some nice pajamas, and crawl into bed.

I reached into my jeans pocket for my cell phone to check my text messages, but it wasn't there. I contemplated going back in to get it, but decided better of it. I could always get a new phone.

**(A/N Ok, it was kind of short, and a little irrelevant, but the next chapter is written and will be up soon! Thanks to all of you who review!)**


	6. Emmett's Class Project

**(A/N Wow, two updates in one day! I must love you! These were just kind of…intro chapters, to let you get to know the characters. Now, the real fun begins. Enjoy)**

Emmett's POV

I stretched back in my seat, and put my arms around Alice. She had been acting super freaky lately, and not in a good way, but hopefully she'd get better once we got settled back into school and things.

We were in homeroom, waiting for attendance to be finished. It was a Monday morning, and people were always late, which was irritating for those of us who bothered to show up on time.

Alice and Tanya were chattering away beside me about some shoe. Or was that the name of a designer? Or did the designer do that shoe? What ever, I scanned around me, and saw Edward Masen sitting beside that tall, dangly loser, what was his name? They were sitting in a full row, and the geek looked as if he were trying not to focus on Edward, but he really couldn't talk to any one else.

Then the hot new girl, what was her name…like a bird or some thing? Walked up to them. Oh, this'll be good. I had to strain to hear, but it was worth it.

"Excuse me." The new girl said. "You're in my seat."

That poor dangly geek. Never had a chance.

Edward grinned, a grin I could only describe as lecherous. "Well Bella, I see you've been taking in to the Cullen charm. Move it Whitlock."

"I wasn't talking to him." Bella said. "I was talking to you. Move."

Edward opened his mouth like he was going to say some thing, but then sat up, and gestured to the seat. "As you wish, princess."

I laughed, and a bunch of people turned to look at me. I didn't really care though, dude…that was funny shit!

And then the principal himself was calling for our attention. He was standing up onstage, at the little podium, tapping it. "Attention students." Professor Cullen said for the third time, and finally all the chatter stopped. "We have a special announcement today. Starting today, all of you will be doing a Senior Class project. It is some thing we've never done before, but we are hoping it will go well."

At once every one started buzzing. "Silence!" Professor Cullen called, and every one stopped talking. "We will divide you into groups. You will work with them all year, making a project summarizing every thing you've learnt here, both academic, and non academic. The way you present it is up to you and you're group members, but it is important. You will need to complete this project to graduate, and it is quite important. We will give you a bit of in school time to work on it, every Friday, you will have the afternoon off to work on it. But we actually mean work on it. You will not be allowed to leave school property."

I looked over at Alice, to see how she was taking the news. She looked pretty happy, she got that cute glazed over look in her eye, and I new she was envisioning what her project would look like. Hopefully I got her in my group. I wouldn't have to do any thing.

"We're giving you the morning off to get into you're groups, and get to know each other." I tried not to laugh. Yeah, cuz we didn't know each other already."

One of the lower school teachers started prattling off names. When he finally got to mine, I didn't like my group. At all.

"Emmett McCarty, you will be working with Edward Masen, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Whitlock." Alice pouted. She must have wished we were working together too. The lower school teacher read off the last group, and then Alice's pout turned into a full fledge frown. "It sucks we're not together." Tanya said, but Alice wasn't listening. She marched up to the front, and I followed her, wondering what was wrong.

"You never called my name." She said, obviously insulted that she had been forgotten. "Ah, Ms. Brandon, I'm sorry." Professor Cullen looked through the names, and said, "Why don't you join Mr. McCarty, they only have five in there group."

"Yeah Mr. C!" Emmett said, slapping himself a high five, because it was out of the question to ask the principal for one. "Come on Ali." He grabbed Alice's hand, and they rushed over to find their group. It didn't look that inviting.

Rosalie was standing up, with her arms crossed, Bella and Jasper were sitting together, talking, and Edward had spread out over about three seats, making himself at home.

"So, I guess we're all group members!" Alice squealed, as if she were oblivious to the obvious tension.

"Wait…Alice, you're in the group?" Bella asked, and Alice nodded. "Yeah, they switched me." She was too embarrassed to say they'd forgotten her.

"They switched you?" Rosalie asked in her snobby tone. "Maybe they'll switch me too."

"No, it was because this group only had five." Alice explained.

Bella and Jasper were whispering again. "Yo!" I called. "This is a group meeting, not a new girl and gangly dork meeting."

"Bell and Jasper." Alice whispered to me, knowing that I made nick names when I forgot some one's name."

"What ever." I whispered back.

"I say we don't do the project." Edward spoke for the first time.

"And what, not graduate?" Alice asked.

"Let me rephrase. I say I don't do the project. You guys can get an A, put my name on it, and we're all happy." Edward smirked, and Alice rolled her eyes. "No, guy's, we need a really good idea!"

When it was obvious that no one had any ideas (because of their wide eyes and blank faces) Alice launched into her description of what she thought we should do. I could tell no one was listening – fuck, I sure wasn't, but when she was done, I said, "Good idea, Ali."

No one else said any thing, and I looked at them all. "Right?"

"Uh huh." Jasper and Bella replied, but Edward and Rosalie just nodded, not really paying attention. Rosalie had decided to sit on Edward, and was filing her nails.

"You just, tell us what we have to do, Alice." Rosalie said, and Alice's eyes lit up. "Ok, I'll make schedules, and" Blah, Blah, Blah. She started off again.

"So, Bella, are you really ditching me for Whitlock?" Edward asked suddenly, interrupting Alice. I thought about slugging him, but then thought better of it. He wasn't worth it.

"I was never with you." Bella answered, although she looked sort of scared. It wasn't really like she had any back up.

"Fine." Edward looked at Rosalie, who was still sitting on his lap. "Wanna go out?" He asked cockily, like any girl would be priviledged to go out with him. I snorted, but no one paid any attention to me.

"I know you're only asking me out because you want to make Betty jealous." Rosalie said, still focused on her nails.

"Bella!" Bella correction, but no one was listening.

"And I'm ok with that." Rosalie continued.

I snorted again, and Edward looked at me. "Got a problem, McCarty."

"I could kick you're ass any day, Masen." I shot back, mostly reassuring myself. Then I threw my arm around Alice, and pulled her closer to me.

Edward then decided to stick his tongue down Rosalie's throat, and Jasper and Bella went back to their whispering.

Fuck me and my life. This group fucking sucked. At least I had Alice, but really. Life was about to get interesting.

**(A/N Mwahaha. This is going to get good. Review, loves.)**


End file.
